


Hugs And Hisses

by MeGaLoTrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Angst, Baby lamias, Biting, Bloodsugar - Freeform, Breeding, Claiming, Come Inflation, Dubious Consent, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Egg Laying, Family Drama, Family Fluff, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Graphic descriptions of birth, Horrorcest - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Induced heats, Lactation Kink, Lamia, M/M, Non-related Sugar and Blood, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Panic Attacks, Possessive Behavior, Soul handling, baby bones, bonded mates, ecto-breasts, lamiatale, magic exchange, skelepreg, surface AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeGaLoTrash/pseuds/MeGaLoTrash
Summary: A half fluffy, half filthy Lamiatale fic for Valentines day with Blood and Sugar. Based loosely offthisart @redtomatofan did for @drabbletale's Lamia Au- I'd recommend checking it out!edit: Now being extended with two more parts! <3Beautiful fanart for the end of part three byLgat <3!!Fanart of the ending by PilahHere!andHere!





	1. Chapter 1

Sugar sighed heavily and braced himself for the incoming chill as he walked outside. He had been given the keys to lock up the cafe for the night, a responsibility that weighed heavily on his mind. The pastry shop might have been small but he enjoyed working there, especially since it was only a ten minute walk from his flat. While Sugar appreciated finally being given more responsibility, it was a long time coming after becoming the head pastry chef, it was winter. He didn’t enjoy the fact that it was pitch back and he was alone. Even as he fumbled and checked the lock a few times to distract himself he could feel the anxiety over his situation starting to creep in. 

Sugar tried to reassure himself as he walked home, keeping to the more lit areas as much as possible. But nothing he tried seemed to help calm him down. It wasn’t a long walk, but he lived alone. He wouldn’t be able to shake that creeping dread with no one around to reassure him when he got back to his empty flat. He thought about calling one of his brothers on the walk home, but he decided against it because it would be a distraction to any oncoming danger. It wasn’t due to the fact that he felt like he would be bothering them when they all lead busy lives. Definitely not. 

Sugar had reached the part of his journey that he hated. Even in daylight the alley way that lead up to his block of flats was intimidating, but at night it wasn’t even lit by the nearby street lamps. He stared into the darkness as his soul started to beat faster, it took a lot of effort to push down the intrusive thought that there was something hiding there. He decided that the best way to tackle his problem was to approach it quickly. In his haste to run through the alley he had almost missed the soft red glow coming from behind a nearby wall. It was actually the sound of something wet sliding across the frozen ground that had made him freeze in fear. 

He wasn’t alone anymore.

Sugar waited with rattling bones for an attack that never came. He eventually unscrewed his sockets enough to look around, but there wasn’t anything in his eye line. At least not until he looked further into the darkness to the source of the red light. Sugar felt like the air was being sucked out of him when he saw the glowing red eye staring back at him and he almost ran away screaming. But thankfully his mind decided to kick in and tell him that whatever was hiding in the darkness hadn’t tried to attack. It hadn’t even moved forward, it was just… watching.  
Pushing his own fears aside Sugar decided to take a few tentative steps forward.

“H-hello?” Sugar tired to keep his voice calm and steady as his vision adjusted to the darkness. 

When he finally did get close enough to see properly Sugar gasped in shock. He’d only recently heard about a species of skeleton and snake hybrids, known as lamias, because some of his brothers had mentioned wanting to adopt them as pets. Apparently they were perfect for skeleton monsters as some of their biology was shared, and Sugar had been more than interested when he had seen pictures of the one Honey had had his eye on. Even though the one his brother had shown him was blue and small, there was no mistaking that this was a lamia too, and a male one at that. The hybrid was curled up tight next to the wall; the cracked white bones of it’s ribcage being illuminated by the soft glow of his red magic tail. The magic might have been weak as he shivered in his torn clothing, but Sugar was practically flapping with excitement over seeing such a magnificent creature in real life. 

This didn’t make sense though. Lamia’s were rare, unbelievably so, and they formed lifelong attachments to their owners when they were hatchlings. Even though their size varied, Sugar knew there was no way that this Lamia was a newborn. Coiled up he may have only come up to just below Sugar’s hip bone, but the coils of his tail were long and thick. Sugar guessed his length would be over 5ft if he was laid out fully. There was no reason for the lamia to be without his owner, even less for him to be alone in a freezing cold alley way. Something had to be wrong, and Sugar felt the overwhelming sense of responsibility take over most of his previous fears. 

“Are you lost?” Sugar asked before remembering that lamia’s ability to speak also varied and was only improved through regular training. He doubted that anyone who would abandon such an incredible creature would go through the effort of properly training them. “S-sorry! Don’t worry about speaking if you- i mean- would you like me to help you? I live close by, you could stay with me! but don’t worry if you’d r-rather stay he-oh-”

Sugar trailed off as the lamia uncoiled and moved towards him tentatively, as if checking to see if he was serious about actually helping him. Sugar felt a pang of guilt in his soul when he realised that he had almost ran away and left this creature all alone, in the dark, and so scared it was reluctant to even come closer. Sugar ducked down into a crouch to try and not appear as intimidating, extending his hand into the darkness to encourage them to come forward. The Lamia uncoiled a little further and came towards him. Sugar was trying to stay calm but he couldn’t help but gasp again when he noticed that some of the Lamia’s skull was missing. 

Sugar held back tears as everything started slotting into place. It was becoming more likely that this Lamia had either been abandoned due to his defects, or their owner had been the one to inflict them. Sugar wasn’t sure which scenario he found more upsetting, but he was sure of one thing. He was going to do everything he could to help his new friend. Sugar tried his hardest to stay calm as he noticed more of the Lamia’s injuries, knowing from personal experience how bad it felt to have flaws fixated on. Sugar hadn’t exactly been blessed in the looks department in his opinion; he was tall but his bones were thin and brittle, his magic wasn’t as vibrant as his brothers and his mismatched teeth were hard to hide. Even though he had been able to fix a few things now he was around a decade into adulthood he was still terribly self conscious. Sugar didn’t want to draw any attention to any of the wounds until he could tell if they were causing them any pain. 

As the lamia inched closer Sugar could feel his soul swelling with possibilities. He just needed to get them a little closer and comfortable with his presence, then he could see about being able to help them get inside. If he could get them inside then he could wash them, redress them and then see about taking them to the vet tomorrow. His night had quickly turned into an unexpected adventure, and he was so excited about helping a new friend in need. Questions were running through his mind though; What did he like to eat? Where would he want to sleep? _What was his name?_ Sugar waited until they were almost at eye level so he could look at the lamia’s face properly. He wasn’t sure why but there was something about the Lamia’s remaining red eye that was almost hypnotic. 

“Do you have a name?” Sugar asked when he finally managed to find his voice. The lamia continued to stare but pressed his head against Sugar’s outstretched hand. Deciding that questions might not be the way, he tried shifting tactics with an introduction. “My name is papyrus! Pa-py-rus! Can you say that? Or Sugar? That’s my nickname if that’s easier.”

The lamia regarded him again for another moment before flicking his long tongue just outside of his mouth. “Paaapsssss” his voice was drawn out and deep as he nudged his skull further into Sugar’s hand. “Ssssugarrrr”

Sugar had to hold back a squeal of excitement as his new friend moved even closer. The lamia’s voice was a bit hard to decipher, but Sugar could feel his soul beating faster regardless. He tried to focus on all how much easier it would be to communicate now and not on the way that the low timber of his voice sent shivers up his spine. Sugar let the snake progress at his own pace into his arms before standing up slowly. Although he was heavy the lamia was quick to wrap himself around Sugar’s wiry frame so that his weight was distributed evenly. With the way the lamia had positioned their torso just off to the side of Sugar’s it felt like he was just supporting a large babybones on his hip. Something which Sugar found oddly comforting as they set off towards his flat. 

Sugar was about to thank him for being so helpful when he realised he still didn’t get the lamia’s name. It was possible that he might not have ever been given one from his neglectful owners. Sugar stole a glance at the lamia as they set off towards his flat, trying to think of something to call his new friend. One thing came to mind as Sugar’s gaze drifted to the tail wrapped around him. He couldn’t help but notice how much that shade of red resembled the blood humans had inside them instead of magic. It was definitely something he could work with. 

“Well friend-” Sugar started, hoping that it wasn’t too awkward a question with the lamia’s skull mere inches from his own. “Since i don’t know your name, and you have such a beautiful shade of magic, I’m going to call you Blood. If- if that’s ok with you of course” 

There was a loud hiss of appreciation as the lamia’s tail tightened around him, giving Sugar a clear go ahead. While the name was a little unconventional, Blood fit his dangerous appearance. But with the way he chirped happily when they came out of the cold, Sugar could tell that there was more to Blood than met the eye. It might have been foolish to give him a name when Sugar’s assumptions of him being abandoned could be wrong, But he couldn’t help it! He just couldn’t shake the feeling that tonight was the start of something exciting. 

The next few days went by in a blur. Blood didn’t seem to mind that Sugar’s flat was currently ill-equipped to handle a pet, the lamia was easy going and seemed to enjoy being fussed over. He wasn’t as fond of going to the vet the next day, but after an examination proving that he wasn’t micro-chipped nor were the wounds fresh the vet sent them on their way with a few booklets. Sugar had enjoyed going to the store and picking out some choice blankets, recommended food and a large pillow to serve as bed. As long as he was warm Blood seemed to be happy, but that search for warmth had led to some interesting situations. 

It had been about a week into them living together when Sugar was awoken in the middle of the night to something warm and smooth pressing against him. He had thrown off the covers to find that not only had Blood snuck into his bed but the tip of his tail had begun wrapping itself around his leg. Sugar had jumped up in shock before scrambling to cover himself up again. Blood had looked confused and upset at his apparent repulsion, and after the initial shock had died down Sugar had felt awful about scaring him like that. He might have been embarrassed over how his short and tank combo barely covered his pale ecto-flesh, but that wasn’t Bloods fault. He just needed a short lesson in the importance of personal space.

“This is my bed. Mine.” Sugar tried to explain as calmly and clearly as possible while his soul hammered hard in his chest. “A-and that is your bed. I won’t come into your bed either because that’s your ‘mine’, do you understand?” 

Blood had nodded firmly, sliding off Sugar’s bed without any further issues. Sugar had tried to go right back to sleep and not make a big deal out of it all but something about their exchange had him stumped. There had been a moment, literally a split second, when Sugar had seen the glimpse of something else in Blood’s intense stare. He would have brushed it off completely if he didn’t hear hissing and the thumping of Blood’s tail when he had crawled back under his blankets. Sugar planned to ask him in the morning if he needed anything else to make his bed more comfortable,but deep down he knew that wasn’t the issue. 

In the short time they had lived together Blood had already developed a strong attachment to Sugar, and vice-versa. But while Sugar tried to respect his new friends boundaries, Blood really didn’t enjoy being told no when it came to spending time with him. In a way, it was kind of sweet. Sugar wouldn’t have been opposed to sharing his bed with the Blood at all really, and he was flattered that the lamia trusted him so much already. But Blood had been through so much, and although he seemed happy Sugar knew it was important for them to establish some structure and boundaries for the lamia to feel completely safe. They could always adjust the ‘rules’ when they were more comfortable with each other. 

With the way things were going, that wasn’t going to take too long at all.

Sugar had tried not to get too attached at first; although Blood wasn’t chipped there was still a chance his owners were looking for him. Despite himself Sugar’s soul dropped every time he heard someone walk past his door, afraid that it would be someone coming to take Blood away. He was starting to really enjoy the lamia’s company, so much so that he knew he would be devastated if Blood had to leave. He knew it was selfish to think that way, but he was also worried for Blood’s safety. Sugar recognized all of the subtle indications of trauma affecting Blood’s mental state mainly because he had so much experience with with his own issues. It really made his soul ache to think about the injustices Blood must have faced, so he tried to do everything he could to help the lamia with a fresh start.

A lot of their interactions came so naturally that Sugar now looked forward to coming home everyday. Before the silence and loneliness was something he had started to really fear, but with Blood around it made the world of difference. Blood seemed to really thrive too, he’d greet Sugar at the door everyday with a huge grin across his face. Blood loved to be carried by Sugar, wrapping himself around his waist just like he had done when they met. Only now Blood was a lot more lively and affectionate, flicking Sugar’s skull with his tongue as he chirped happily. Blood also seemed to understand Sugar’s need to decompress after a hard day without him ever saying it out loud. They were able to be in the same room together, sometimes even sat next to each other, in a comfortable silence. On one such night Sugar had even fallen asleep on the couch, waking up to find himself covered in one of Blood’s blankets as the lamia slept peacefully on the floor nearby. 

He cherished moments like that the most, but he also loved how much they both brought each other out of their shells. A few weeks into living together Sugar discovered they both shared an interest in cooking. Well, Sugar liked to cook and Blood liked to eat, which was good enough! Sugar had been in a really good mood that evening; he was preparing their dinner with Blood wrapped around him and chatting away about his day, occasionally pausing so Blood could respond. Sugar had been so happy about how rapidly Blood’s speech was improving and then his favourite song had come on the radio. He started to hum along and bob to the music, which turned into a fully dancing around the kitchen when Blood had chirped happily and adjusted his position. By the time the song had finished Sugar had managed to reduce them both into fits of giggles with his ‘interesting’ dance moves. 

The food might have been a little burnt that night, but neither of them cared at all.

Blood had been living with Sugar for a month when he noticed more changes in the Lamia’s behaviour. He was doing well he had settled in comfortably, was more talkative and had grown in size now Sugar had him on a substantial diet. He was still sweet and affectionate but it had been amplified to the point where Sugar was starting to wonder just what was going on in Blood’s head. There were also times when Blood had turned very protective of him. The last few times they had gone to the park Blood had started hissing when anyone had gotten too close to Sugar, and on his last skype call with his brothers Blood had thumped his tail loudly on the floor in irritation. Sugar tried to brush it off as just their bond getting stronger, he didn’t want to discourage anything when he was sure Blood had been starved of attention before they met, but he knew he needed to try and understand better. 

He was at a loss over what to do about it though. The leaflets the doctor had given him were worn from use but there was nothing there that explained his lamia’s behaviour. He needed to look elsewhere. 

Not wanting to make the lamia uncomfortable, he waited until it was time for Blood’s bath before searching the web for more information. Bath time had initially been a nightmare when Blood had first moved in. But after a lot of patience, and understanding that Blood was still self conscious about his scarred bones, they had managed to come to an agreement. Sugar would set up the bathroom with boxes so that Blood could get himself in and out of the tub and wait close by in case he needed anything. Blood loved the warm water on his magic and often stayed in the bathroom for an hour, which gave Sugar the perfect window of opportunity to do some research.

Sugar did a few quick searches on lamia behaviour while nervously listening for any sounds that would indicate Blood was done. He wasn’t sure why he felt so anxious about looking information when he only wanted to help, but it felt like he was betraying Blood’s trust somehow. Not that the internet provided much information though, lamia’s were still a mystery due to how rare they were. It was only after clicking through a few articles about lamia’s and their owners that Sugar stumbled upon something that really peaked his interest. An article about how a lamia and it’s owner had managed to conceive children. 

With his skull burning in embarrassment Sugar quickly read as much as he could. Apparently this human and their full grown lamia had not only managed to become successfully pregnant, but also produce _four_ healthy offspring in one pregnancy. Sugar could feel his soul pounding in his chest as he read about how happy they were as a family, and about their opinions on monster/human marriages being legalised. Sugar was about to hit enter on a search about lamia breeding habits when a splash from the bathroom startled him enough to slam his laptop shut. He mentally scolded himself for getting carried away and even thinking about such lewd things. Blood was his pet, _his friend_ , and no amount of curiosity excused him for being such a- a- _pervert!_. Sugar paced around the room nervously as he waited for Blood to finish in the bathroom. He definitely wasn’t trying to resist the urge to peek through the slightly open door. 

That night Sugar’s dreams were particularly intense. While it was unclear what was pinning him down, it felt like there was a huge weight on top of his much weaker body. He tried in vain to escape, twisting and writhing in its grasp. The problem was even in his dream Sugar knew his soul wasn’t in it. His magic felt hot. Every time he struggled his captor just pressed into him harder, making him gasp and groan in pleasure. It was so unlike him, but in that moment Sugar couldn’t get enough. He tried to wrap his arms over the mass above him, willing himself to focus enough so he could make out who it was. He bolted upright and snapped out of the dream when the figure stared back with one hypnotic red eye. 

Sugar had tried to calm down by sneaking out of the room and going to grab a glass of water. But his magic felt clammy and hot with his pyjamas sticking to every part of his formed body, so he decided to take a quick shower instead. While it helped immensely in the short-term it had also woken his usually heavy-sleeping lamia. When Sugar returned to the bedroom Blood was waiting for him with a concerned expression and a rapidly beating tail. In his bed. While Sugar initially was going to remind Blood of the rules, he just couldn’t bring himself to scold the frightened looking lamia. Sugar instead went to reassure him, bringing him into hug while letting Blood lick the side of his face.

He wasn’t sure if it was guilt over the dream, exhaustion, or _something_ else, but Sugar ended up letting Blood stay in his bed that night. Considering the dream he had just woken up from Sugar knew it might not have been the best idea. But both he and Blood were anxious, and it was the only solution he could think of that would mean they could get more sleep. As soon as Sugar caved the lamia slid under the covers with him, curling up and wrapping the end of his tail around Sugar’s leg. It might have been more contact than he was comfortable with, but Blood was quick to fall asleep and didn’t notice the permanent coral blush that was all over Sugar’s face. 

Blood might have been able to drop off instantly, but Sugar wasn’t as lucky. His mind was running a mile a minute as he considered his unique situation. He wanted to be the best caregiver he could for his lamia and friend, but he had somehow managed to wind up in an inappropriate situation unintentionally. Nothing had happened, but some of the heat from his dream was lingering as he felt that smooth tail wrap around his own magical flesh. Sugar was pretty sure it was all in his head, but it was hard to ignore how hard his soul ached for more of his companions embrace. He tentatively moved a little closer, seeking more of the lamia’s warmth and he felt his soul flutter when Blood’s chest slotted up against his own. It might not have been completely appropriate, but Sugar could worry about the consequences tomorrow...


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight was already flooding through the windows by the time Sugar was conscious again. He glanced at his phone, shocked that he had managed to sleep in until 10am when he usually was up and dressed by 7. Though he supposed it wasn’t too bad; he wasn’t due in at work until midday, and the Lamia still snoring peacefully beside him had been so comfortable to snuggle next too. Sugar tried to think back to a time when he had slept as well as he did last night, but his mind was drawing blanks. He tended to flit between nights of insomnia or passing out from exhaustion, but last night he had been so comfortable and warm that it was no wonder he slept in so late. Sugar slipped out of the bed quietly, trying to not wake his sleeping companion. He might have to work, but if Blood was able to get some more sleep than Sugar was happy to leave him undisturbed. Still he couldn’t help but run his hand over the lamia’s tail one more time before leaving, enjoying the way Blood sighed happily in his sleep.

After few hours of his shift, Sugar started to feel off. He was pretty sure he wasn’t sick, and although he still had some lingering anxiety from last night he didn’t recognise the symptoms as the start of a panic attack either. It wasn’t that Sugar felt particularly bad, he just didn’t feel like himself, like something was slightly off. He felt far too warm just from icing cakes, and his magic tingled every time he brushed up against the counter. Sugar didn’t want to admit it but he had suspicions that this his current predicament had something to do with his _interesting_ dream last night. 

When he realised that his reactions were from something lewd, it just made his situation worse. Sugar couldn’t believe that he couldn’t control his body’s reactions, especially since he was in public! He was lucky that the pastry shop wasn’t that busy, he would have died from shame if there had been anyone around to notice. Sugar paced around the kitchen as he racked his brains for a solution, but he literally had no idea what to do. It wasn’t like he had ever been in this situation before.Sugar knew what sex and sexual desire was but only in theory, he’d never really had any actual experience. He was stuck in a catch 22 of not really being attracted to anyone he didn’t know well, and being far too shy to go out of his way to try and meet people. If he was being completely honest he’d never gone past a few awkward kisses, let alone do anything sexual.

_So what on earth was causing this feeling?_

As soon as the question entered his mind, Sugar knew the answer. Blood had never really left his mind since last night, and the more he replayed the dream in his head the more the figure above him started to morph into his lamia. But this was wrong, wasn’t it? Sugar was meant to be looking after Blood, not imagining what it would be like to be laid under him. He felt terrible, but he couldn’t help but think that the article he read yesterday was what had caused this. The family had looked so happy, so in love with each other. Blood made him feel happy, he loved him so much already. Just imagining them with a family of their own was making his soul beat so hard he had to grab the kitchen counter for support. 

But this was ridiculous. Sugar knew Blood loved him back, but he was sure it was only platonic. Blood was protective, and showered him with kisses whenever he got the chance, but their relationship just wasn’t romantic in nature. Sugar tried not to think about how Blood would stare at him or the way his tail felt wrapped around his thigh and focus on his work instead. But he just couldn’t focus, his mind was fuzzy and his temperature was slowly creeping upwards. By the end of the day his colleagues had started to notice and had insisted that he stay at home the next day. He wasn’t sure what made him feel more guilty; the fact that he couldn’t control himself or that he couldn’t tell his colleagues the truth. 

On the walk home Sugar tried to remember anything from his research yesterday that would give him something to go on, but he had closed the laptop down before finding anything useful. He really needed to look up the more specific details, but even with no one around he didn’t dare look up things on his phone in public. His imagination was already doing enough to drive him crazy without the specifics of Lamia biology to hand. He just needed to stay calm and try not to do anything out of the ordinary that would make Blood feel uncomfortable until he figured out what to do. His hand might have been shaky as he opened the door to his flat but he was sure about one thing. He wasn’t going to let his perverted feelings ruin their friendship.

“Hello? Blood?” Sugar called after opening the door and finding that his lamia was not in his usual spot and ready to greet him. Another pang of guilt went through his soul as he considered the possibility of Blood somehow knowing what was going through his head and being repulsed by him. Thankfully that thought didn’t have time to take hold as Sugar was toppled to his knees by Blood coming towards him at full speed. 

Sugar giggled happily as the lamia showered him with snake kisses, happy that he had been mistaken. “There you are! I was getting worried! Have you had a good day, Blood?” 

“Yessss, good. Misssed you.” Blood replied in between flicks of his tongue on Sugar’s skull. 

Sugar shivered as he pushed the lamia away gently, trying to ignore the way his magic pulsed just from hearing the low rumble of Blood’s voice. “I missed you too Blood. But i’m here now, and I won’t be at work tomorrow-” Sugar winced as he remembered why he wasn’t going in, quickly coming up with a distraction so Blood didn’t notice. “Wh-what would you like to do tonight?” 

Blood pulled back, the tip of his tail flicking excitedly as he stared into the skeleton’s eyes. Sugar felt like the air was being sucked out of him as the heat came back with a vengeance. The intensity of Blood’s expression reminded him of a predator stalking their prey. Even though he knew it was ridiculous, Sugar couldn’t help but feel afraid. _And excited._ He wasn’t sure which was worse. 

Blood held his gaze for a second longer before turning back towards the bedroom. “Follow”

Curiosity peaked, Sugar followed the lamia without question. He had no idea exactly what the secretive snake wanted to do, but things became a little clearer when he opened the door. Blood had pulled himself up onto the bed and was surrounded by his blankets, cushions, and anything soft he could find. It was lovely, and Sugar was touched by the amount of effort it must have taken to arrange, but he couldn’t help thinking that it looked like a nest. 

Sugar scolded himself inwardly for letting his lewd thoughts taint such a sweet gesture. Blood had obviously enjoyed spending the night with him and that was all. Sugar shook out a shiver and realised he still hadn’t said anything. Blood was looking up at him with a hopefully expression, but with the way the magic in his panties was practically throbbing with need there was no way he could get into the bed with him right now. Pushing his intrusive thought aside was going to be hard, but there was no way Sugar was going to refuse. He just needed to buy himself a little time to calm down. 

“This is lovely Blood, I’m sure it’s going to be very cosy to sleep in-” Sugar went over to where Blood was curled up on the bed placing a chaste kiss on his forehead “-but it’s still early, not time for bed yet! Let’s see if there is a movie to watch first ok?” 

Sugar could have sworn Blood actually growled at that answer. The lamia had tried to hide in but there was no mistaking the way his ribcage had vibrated against Sugar’s. That and his tail had begun to beat rapidly against the bed. Blood nodded and slithered towards the living room , but it was obvious that he wasn’t completely happy about having to wait. Usually Sugar would be eager to find out what was bothering his lamia, but he had far too much on his mind. Sugar moved back into the living room and began absent-mindedly flicking through the channels for something to watch. 

Once he picked a film he knew Blood would enjoy Sugar made a show of patting the seat next to him. He may have said no to going to bed, but he didn’t ever want his lamia to feel rejected. Blood’s expression shifted into a smile as he eagerly slid over and laid across Sugar’s lap. They had sat like this before, so Sugar had no reason to feel uncomfortable. His breathing definitely wasn’t heavy, and his panties definitely didn’t feel wet. He only felt worked up because his mind had been in the gutter. Sugar knew it was just a case of mind over matter, if he could calm down it would all go away.

At least, that’s what he had hoped. As the evening went on Sugar started to feel more and more strange. The throbbing was no longer just between his legs, the entire of his formed body felt like it was prickling with excited energy. He was lucky that he had decided to wear a bra that day as he was pretty sure his nipples had been hard since Blood had laid across his lap. Even though he was uncomfortable, Sugar couldn’t just push him away. If he was completely honest… he really didn’t want to either. 

Something about having Blood sprawled across his lap, chirping softly as Sugar pet his skull, just felt _so_ right. While Sugar was still worried about his bodies abnormal reactions, he wasn’t panicked. Usually anything out of the ordinary would make his anxiety skyrocket, but Blood’s presence was so soothing. Sugar wasn’t sure how he hadn’t noticed it before, but even his lamia’s smell was comforting. His snake may have been wearing his usual shirt and hoodie, but Sugar could feel his head becoming hazy with a smell that was distinctly Blood. He wondered how much stronger it would be when they were curled up in bed together later.

Sugar snapped open the sockets he hadn’t realised had slipped shut. He felt a blush consuming his skull as he realised he’d been squirming in his seat, slowly rubbing his clothed pussy down into the couch. All with Blood still in his lap. Thankfully the lamia seemed oblivious; he seemed so relaxed that he was practically purring. Sugar sighed in relief and tried to focus on back onto the film, hoping that his embarrassing behaviour stayed private. He knew Blood wasn’t stupid, the lamia had shown more than a few times that he was incredibly perceptive. But he didn’t want to even imagine Blood’s reaction if he knew how far Sugar was letting his imagination run away with him. 

_...Unless_

Unless Blood actually wanted him too. 

It was hard to ignore how enamoured Blood was with him on a normal day, but tonight just amplified that affection to a whole other level. By the time the film was ending Blood had shifted position so that he was sat up in Sugar’s lap. To anyone else looking into their situation, it would be easy to mistake their embrace and kisses as something between lovers. When the film finished he let Blood lead him towards the bedroom, the only thing stopping him from jumping into into bed was the realization that he was still in his work clothing. 

Sugar flushed brighter and excused himself, running to the bathroom so he could change out of his now sticky clothes. As soon as he had peeled them off he felt a wave of desire crashing over his body, making him stumble into the nearby clothing hamper. Sugar knew his magic was aching to be touched, but it wasn’t like he could do anything about it now! If he took much longer Blood would get suspicious, and with all his weird behaviour already he really didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. He hissed as he slipped on the lightweight nightgown and hoped that his magic would be able to calm down now that it wasn’t so constrained. 

As he approached the bed Sugar could practically hear his soul beating inside his chest. Blood had slid under one of the blankets while waiting for him, his body arched to give Sugar plenty of room to join him. With the lights now off the only source of illumination was coming from the magic of his tail, lighting up his face in such a way that Sugar could feel his knees going weak. Usually he would wish Blood goodnight with a kiss on the forehead before heading off to his own bed, but tonight Sugar couldn’t even open his mouth to speak. He just let Blood guide him to lie down in a particular spot, one which had the comfiest pillows and softest blankets.

Sugar had to bite his tongue when Blood snuggled into him for fear of letting out a needy whine. He hadn’t realised until now that Blood had stripped himself of his day clothes. Every breath in made one of his nipples catch on Blood’s ribcage, and with only his thin nightgown separating them Sugar could hardly think. But the soothing rumble of Bloods chest and the comforting smell were even stronger now with less barriers between them. Sugar knew he wasn’t fully in his right mind but he couldn’t help but feel completely relaxed as he snuggled into his companion. 

He had almost fallen asleep when he felt something smooth and warm sliding against the magic of his thighs. Sugar had been so far gone that he thought he had imagined the touch at first,but with his magic so sensitive it was hard to mistake the feeling of the Blood’s tail creeping up his inner thigh. Sugar’s mouth felt dry and all protests he had disappeared as he succumbed to the feeling of finally getting what his body needed. Lack of experience be damned, Sugar knew this was what he’d been craving. But he needed to say something; Blood’s tail had inched a little higher making him realise he’d neglected to put on a fresh pair of panties. 

“B-Blood? You’re um- that’s not. Nyeh-ah” Sugar gasped as the very tip of Blood’s tail slipped between his legs and oh so close to his dripping pussy. No one but himself had ever touched him down there, and even though he wanted it so badly they had to stop. “We shouldn’t be doing this, that’s not where you’re meant to put-”

“Mine” Blood’s voice was loud and clear as he pressed the tip of his tail against Sugar’s sensitive folds leaving him speechless. “Ssssugar. Mine” 

Sugar tried to protest but cut him off with a growl, leaning over his now pinned body so that he could flick his tongue against Sugar’s exposed vertebrae. Even though it was clear now what Blood intended to do, Sugar was still gasping and trying to wiggle himself free. But every movement pressed more of his body against the snake above him and Sugars pleas to stop started to morph into moans for more. He tried to think clearly for a second. Sugar wanted him so badly it hurt, and even though Blood could have easily forced his tail inside he hadn’t. The thin tip was teasing his entrance while Blood watched him intently. 

He was waiting for permission. 

“Please Blood I’m- ah!”Sugar tried and failed not to moan as Blood’s tail continued to stimulate him. He could feel part of his rational mind screaming as he finally gave in to the sensations and let his desire do the talking. “P-please go slowly”

A wicked grin spread over the lamia’s face as the tip of his tail breached Sugar’s entrance. Just like Sugar had asked Blood was slow and attentive, peppering his skull with kisses as his tail slowly worked inside. It hurt surprisingly less than Sugar had anticipated, the magic making up Blood’s tail felt warm and smooth inside him, and soon it just didn’t feel like enough. Blood noticed how his breathing hitched on every thrust, the way he was arching every time he slipped a little deeper, and adjusted himself accordingly. A slow rhythm was established, with Blood’s tail slipping deeper each time. Sugar couldn’t help but mewl and arch his spine into Blood as the sensations took over. 

The lamia slithered down Sugar’s body, tearing clumsily at his nightdress until Sugar was fully exposed. He didn’t expect that the snake would attach himself to one of his nipples, but when his long tongue wrapped around Sugar’s breast he practically screamed. Everything felt incredible, the joint attentions of Blood’s tongue and tail were sending jolts of pleasure throughout his whole body. What Blood was doing was better than anything he’d ever experienced by himself and Sugar could feel his climax approaching fast. He didn’t want it to be over so soon, he tried to warn Blood by tapping at his skull but the snake just took that as a sign to give him more. 

Blood raised his head to look Sugar right in the eyes as the thrusting of his tail increased. Sugar wanted to hide away from the intense gaze but he was transfixed by the lamia’s face. A soft red blush was all over his skull, the same shade as his magic, and he was panting from the effort of holding back. Sugar bucked his hips with a silent scream as he came hard on Bloods tail. He wasn’t sure exactly what had pushed him over the edge, but he managed to notice that the Snake’s pelvis was glowing brightly when he did. He didn’t know what to expect next but he was too far gone to even think about worrying now. 

He wanted this. Blood wanted him. That was all that mattered. 

Blood writhed and twisted himself to ride Sugar though his climax, the press of his warm body making Sugar’s body tingle with aftershocks. Sugar thought it would never end, the heat he’d been feeling all day only increasing with every bit of stimulation he received. It was no longer an uncomfortable heat, not now he was getting what he had been aching for. Blood slid down his body as he withdrew his tail, giving Sugar no time to recover before he pressed his long tongue into Sugar’s still pulsing entrance.

“Blood that’s- Oh wowie! That feels so good!” Sugar squealed as Blood’s tongue probed deeper, like he just couldn’t get enough of his taste. 

Blood indulged himself for a few more minutes, working Sugar up until he was a writhing mess, before drawing back with a smirk. “More?” he asked. 

Sugar didn’t even know that lamias had the ability to look that smug but he wasn’t complaining. Not when that expression sent jolts of arousal straight to his throbbing magic. Blood drew back on his tail for a second, showing Sugar just what had caused Blood to be glowing so brightly earlier. He could have guessed with lamia’s being hybrids that having a cock would be a given, but Sugar hadn’t even considered the possibility of Blood having _two._ The first cock looked very similar to the one Sugar occasionally formed, but the one resting just below it was shorter and thicker with a much wider head. They might have been a little smaller than the one he could form on their own, but with both of them together Sugar was intimidated.

“Will-will they even fit?” Sugar shivered nervously Blood laid back on top of him, the tip of the first cock nudging at the bundle of nerves at the top of his pussy. 

“Shhh Sssugar, slow.” Blood hissed as he lined himself up with one hand, using his other to stroke Sugar’s cheek reassuringly “love you” 

Sugar’s soul was pounding. _Had he really just said that?_ tears started welling up in his sockets as he finally gave into the feelings he’d been avoiding. He no longer had to worry now that he knew the feeling was mutual. “I-I love you too-ah! Blood!” 

Blood pushed himself inside with a growl at Sugar’s words, like he just couldn’t bear to wait any more. Thankfully Blood had the sense to push in one cock at a time, with currently only the first one inside Sugar as the second one bumped just below his entrance. Sugar may have tensed up from the anticipation of his first time, but Blood had already worked him up so much that his magic was more than accommodating. It only took a few slow thrusts for Sugar to cry out and wrap his legs around Blood’s tail, desperate for what Blood was more than willing to give. 

With how loud he was being Sugar should have been concerned about disturbing his neighbours, but he just couldn’t bring himself to care. He was the perfect neighbour, always respectful and he was sure anyone would understand if they were in his situation. Blood was hissing and growling constantly now, the lamia’s noises only spurring him on more as Blood pounded him into the mattress. Sugar could feel himself getting close again, the heat of their coupling making his whole body unbelievably sensitive. Sugar’s cheeks may have been stained with tears, but that was only because it felt so incredible.

Blood hissed in pleasure before drawing back, this time pressing both of his lengths inside. It was a stretch, but both his and Blood’s magic worked together to adapt to the tight fit. Sugar could hardly believe they’d been successful until he felt both cocks hitting the back of his magic. It hurt more, but Blood was being patient even if the struggle of holding back was written all over his face. With Blood fully sheathed inside he paused, licking across Sugar’s chest to stimulate him further as they waited for his magic to adjust. Sugar knew he was going to be in pain when this was over, but in the moment he just wanted to take all Blood could give him. 

“It’s ok, I’m- ah!” Sugar arched as Blood used the flexibility of his tail to grind deep inside him “Please Blood, please move” 

Blood wrapped his tail around Sugar’s legs for leverage as he twisted and writhed on top of him, hitting all of Sugar’s sensitive spots with ease. Sugar could do little more than grab at the lamia, eventually hooking one of his legs around Blood to help with the rhythm. It was slow and deep and neither he nor Blood could stop kissing anywhere they could reach. Sugar could feel his second climax approaching but he could tell Blood was getting there too. He tried to hold out, lacing one of his hands with Blood’s as the snake pulled back with a snarl. 

“Mine, Sugggarrr. Mine” Blood growled before sinking his fangs into Sugar’s clavicle. 

Rather than feeling pain, Sugar felt even more turned on by his lamia’s possessive behaviour. There was just something so dangerous, so _primal_ , about being completely overpowered by the monster above him. Sugar felt Blood’s cocks shifting and swelling before he felt something solid being pressed into his entrance. He’d heard about how some monsters developed a knot when they were close to climax, but this pressure was _moving_. Sugar froze as he remembered the article about the lamia and human couple. He had originally thought nothing of the human being the one to carry their offspring, he hadn’t put that and the information he knew about lamias coming from eggs together until now. Blood wasn’t just having sex with him, he was breeding him. 

Rather than feeling panicked, Sugar couldn’t have wanted anything more. 

He knew it was crazy, but he was too far gone. The solid pressure was moving up Blood’s cock and further inside him, stimulating his inner walls until Sugar’s moans all bled into one. Blood didn’t let up on where he was biting, but his eye was fixed on Sugar again, conveying all of his love and devotion. Sugar felt nervous when an egg reached tip of Blood’s cock, he could feel his magic shifting and making room for the incoming invasion. He could feel more pressure at the base of Blood’s cock again, signifying that there was more to come. Rather than make him panic; Sugar’s magic had become so sensitive that the sheer size of the eggs moving through Blood’s cock was gonna make him cum again.

It was somewhere between the second and third egg when Sugar finally let go and came harder than he had ever done in his life. The was his magic cletched and pulsed around a still growling Blood only sped up the process, moving the eggs along inside him and making him scream. Thankfully Blood stopped at three, unlocking his jaw as he hissed loudly. 

“Sssugarr. Love you! Yessss!” Blood cried, thrusting a final time before Sugar felt liquid magic spurting against his oversensitive inner walls. 

Sugar and Blood panted heavily as they came down from their high, and for Sugar the realisation of the consequences started to settle in. He was pregnant. He could feel his magic shifting and adjusting in order to give the eggs a place to settle, the swell of his ecto-stomach obvious even with Blood still on top of him. The lamia’s tail had wrapped around on of sugar’s legs fully, and with Blood’s kisses over everything he could reach Sugar knew that the lamia wasn’t going to let him deal with anything alone. He just had to let everything sink in. 

Sugar may have been worried but he knew he loved Blood more than anything in the world. The idea of becoming a parent was scary but he had never been happier than he had in this past month. Tears pooled in his sockets again as he imagined what it was going to be like to have his own family, filled with more love and affection than he could ever dream of. As blood shifted off him and curled against his side they both went to stroke at Sugar’s now bulging stomach. Sugar started to drift of to sleep from exhaustion and even though he was worried one thing was clear. He was loved. They both were.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming back by popular demand, two parts planned- expect the final part around this time next week! <3

Sugar thought he had slept well the first time he shared his bed with Blood, but that was nothing compared to how well rested he felt after last night. Though he was so far gone that waking up was a shock to his system. Sugar opened his eyes when light started to trickle onto his bed only to be very confused when his eyes focused on a bunch of shredded blankets. Sugar’s bewilderment was replaced with embarrassment when he shifted onto his back and felt his very swollen stomach come along with him. If that wasn’t enough to jog his memory, noticing the softly snoring snake curled up around him certainly did the job. 

Sugar had sex with Blood, and he was now carrying his lamia’s eggs. 

There were so many emotions bubbling just under the surface for Sugar as he tried not fall into a blind panic. It wasn’t that he felt bad about last night, Sugar felt quite the opposite as more details filtered back into his consciousness. The memory of how incredible it had felt was making his still heated magic tingle. His soul soared remembering how attentive Blood was, and how Sugar still meant every word screamed in ecstasy. But this whole situation was so much so fast. Not only was Sugar previously a complete novice in bed, but his first time had ended with a successful conception. _With three eggs!_. Sugar was a nervous wreck in his day to day life already, but anyone who was in his situation would be freaking out just as much as he was now. He didn’t even realise he was crying until he felt the tears falling down his skull. 

Sugar had tried to be as quiet as possible, but the all shaking he was doing to control his sobs had woken up the lamia beside him. Blood’s good socket snapped open when he realised Sugar was crying and he was quick to pull him into a close embrace. Sugar was surprised Blood hadn’t asked him what was wrong or hadn’t become offended if it was obvious why he was upset. Blood just held him close, chirping softly as he let Sugar cry it out. It was just what Sugar needed. Once he had let the intense emotions wash over him he felt much better, a cathartic release of everything he had bottled up inside him. By the time he drew back from Blood he was smiling through the remaining tears. Now that the more intense emotions had passed Sugar by he couldn’t deny that he felt excited. That and the heat he felt last night was definitely still prickling at the corner of his mind. 

Blood had an odd look on his face when Sugar looked at him, his brow bone furrowed heavily like he was trying to figure something out. Sugar could feel his soul skipped a beat just looking at his new mate’s face, and he caught himself before he tried to push down the feeling out of habit. It was pointless to try and suppress the feelings he had for his lamia now, not now he knew those feelings were reciprocated. Blood had said he loved him, a memory that made a grin form on Sugar’s face despite the usual hang-ups he had over his smile. Blood noticed the change and pushed Sugar back onto the bed with a large grin of his own, hissing happily when Sugar giggled in response. Blood’s face slipped back into that odd look when he had Sugar pinned down before he opened his mouth to show him what he had been up too. 

Instead of Blood’s normal tongue hanging in his open mouth he had managed to morph his magic into something different. His tongue was still snake-like with its forked tip, but it was thicker and flatter, much like Sugar’s own tongue. Sugar’s mouth went dry as he tried to ask just what his lamia was planning. But Blood lurched forward and clashed their teeth together with a low grow before Sugar got a chance to speak. Blood groaned and writhed against Sugar, slipping his newly formed tongue inside Sugar’s mouth when he whimpered underneath him. It was a little awkward with Sugar’s stomach so full but Blood’s magical body easily wrapped around him without too much pressure on his now prominent bump. Sugar’s head started to spin while Blood explored his mouth thoroughly in what was their first real kiss. Blood’s magic felt so hot in Sugar’s mouth, and the way the lamia was writhing against him was enough for Sugar’s magic to go from tingling to burning. 

Sugar was in heaven again with Blood’s silky soft body pressing down on his own. He was transported right back to last night, with his spine arching up to feel as much of Blood against him as possible. Since Blood had shredded all scraps of clothing from him last night Sugar was able to feel everything. He could feel the notches on Blood’s scarred bones catching on his own, his tail thrashing against the bed, and the heat coming from his crotch as his magic coalesced into two cocks. Blood didn’t even need to ask to get Sugar to part his legs further as he was kissed deeply, but Sugar had the sense to shoot his hand out when he felt them probing his dripping entrance.

“Blood we- hah- we can’t-” Sugar whined when he felt one of Blood’s cocks slip inside him for a split second, the sensations were just what he was craving. He didn’t want to say no to Blood when it was what they both wanted, but he was just getting his head around carrying three eggs. There was no way he could handle more, both physically and mentally. “We need to s-stop, I won’t-ah! I-i can’t fit anymore inside me.” 

“No eggsss” Blood looked puzzled by Sugar’s protests initially until he got the idea to grab one of his mates hands and pull it towards his pulsing lengths. 

Sugar did as he was instructed, grabbing and feeling the magic and making Blood shudder as he went. Blood wasn’t lying, the cocks he had formed weren’t like the one that had deposited the eggs inside him but the one he formed purely for magical release. Sugar could feel his soul hammering in his chest as he processed this new information and could feel his own magic craving the stimulation it wanted. 

“Just magic see. It helpsss.” Blood reassured him while a sly smirk formed on his face. He growled low once more before moving off Sugar’s stomach to his side, lifting one of Sugar’s legs until he was able to push against him from behind. “Feelsss good, Sssuagar.” 

It was hard to resist Blood when he was pressed against him so perfectly and it didn’t take long for Sugar to give in and push his hips into the lamia behind him. Blood wasn’t lying about it feeling good. The press of the lamia behind Sugar as he thrust into him was just as intimate as the night the before. Bloods hands initially gripped at the pseudo-flesh covering his ribs as his cocks penetrated Sugar’s dripping entrance. But as Blood’s thrusts became slower and deeper his hands moved to soothe over Sugar’s bulging stomach. It all felt so amazing, but more importantly, Sugar could feel how much Blood cared about him. 

“Blood th-that feels so good, oh!” Sugar mewled and moved his leg higher so Blood had better access to him, his inner walls already starting to flutter around the thick cocks inside him. He could feel the coil of his impending climax and it was having a great effect of loosening his tongue. “More. please- I-I want to feel you cum inside me again, please!”

Sugar didn’t know what had come over him to have the confidence to be so lewd, but it definitely spurred Blood on. The lamia wiggled behind Sugar until he was able to locate his bite mark from last night, sinking his teeth back into the wound as his thrusts became stronger. He held Sugar tightly as he writhed in his arms while they both reached their peaks. Sugar felt his body clenching around the cocks inside him and he looked down at where they were joined. He came hard but forced his sockets to stay open to watch as his mate came inside him. Sugar felt Blood thrust into him a final time before he saw and felt hot magic flooding the inside of his magic.

The amount of magic Blood’s cocks spurted into him was enough to make Sugar’s stomach swell even further. He could tell it was really taking it out of the lamia with the volume of his cries and the shaking of his body, but the magic just kept coming. Blood didn’t pull out straight away either, locking them together and making the magic from his release move elsewhere. Sugar watched both the eggs and the protective layer of his own magic around them start to glow a vibrant red. _So this was what he meant by it helping._ Blood hadn’t just wanted to sleep with him, his magic was actually helping the eggs and Sugar’s magic adjust to being inside him. Tears welled in Sugar’s sockets for the second time that morning, but for much happier reasons. He was so overwhelmed with everything that had happened between them, but he couldn’t ignore the feeling of joy as looked at the soft red glow against his coral magic. 

When Blood did eventually detach himself from Sugar he was all but passing out, drained from the amount of magic he had just transferred over. Sugar wanted to let him sleep as much as he needed to so he tried to get out of bed as slowly as possible. Sugar needed to get himself clean, try and find something to wear that was going to fit, and make them both something to eat. While everything still felt like a dream, going through his normal routine was definitely grounding. Sugar found it comforting to run his hand over his newly formed bump in the shower and he had even found himself humming songs to their eggs while he cooked breakfast. The smell of food had done the job in waking Blood up and the lamia did everything they could to fuss over Sugar when he brought the food over to the table. While the lamia was limited to what he could do Sugar couldn’t fault him for trying. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had tried to take care of him like this...

While they were eating breakfast Sugar went through a mental checklist of things he needed to do. He needed to get to a doctor and explain his unique situation to see what kind of advice they had to offer. Either that or he needed to find a reason to get Blood seen at the vet's again and then casually add questions about caring for eggs. Sugar tried not to look defeated as he pushed his food around his plate, knowing that no matter what he did he was going to have some awkward conversations coming up. Not to mention what his colleagues were going to think, or more importantly, _his brothers._

Sugar couldn’t bear to think about what their reactions were going to be.

It wasn’t like Sugar had a choice to keep it from them either. They had been hounding him since he met Blood about coming to see them. Sugar had brought it on himself though after mistakenly let slip Papyrus about his new companion. Papyrus was the oldest out of all of his brothers, and therefore got to be the one who actually kept the name their father had decided to bless them all with, but that had given him a huge sense of responsibility for them all. Within hours of telling Papyrus he’d picked up a stray lamia he had messages from Honey, Slim and eventually Edge. He had played it off as no big deal but they had seen right through him. On their last group call they had got him to agree to come to see them at Papyrus’s house that weekend. While that was still most of a week away, it still felt far too soon to be dropping a bombshell like this on them all. Sugar wasn’t even used to the idea of becoming a parent himself. 

As if sensing his nerves Blood had slid up next to him and was pulling him into an embrace. Sugar could feel himself being soothed as their souls pulsed in tandem. There was no point in worrying about what everyone was going to think when he wouldn’t change his situation for the world.

The day flew by surprisingly fast considering everything Sugar managed to fit in. He visited his doctor who was surprisingly pleasant about the whole thing and actually put him in contact with a specialist who dealt with mixed monster pregnancies. With that out of the way, Sugar took Blood with him to visit his work for lunch. It seemed like a crazy whim at the time, but he hoped if they could all see what Blood was like they’d understand their relationship a little more. It was also a test run for the nerves he had over meeting his brothers. Of course, he had to deal with the all too intrusive questions from his colleagues as the clothes he on did little to hide his bump. Sugar answered them as best he could while Blood kept a watchful eye on anyone who got too close. 

Sugar knew he was going to be hot gossip, but it wasn’t all bad. One colleague had even offered to knit him something for the babies, but since they didn’t know how big the babies were going to be Sugar insisted that things like blankets or toys were going to be best. Like all workplaces, when one colleague piped up about helping him everyone else started to chime in. Sugar left the cafe that day with two future babysitters, a number for a prenatal class, and a meeting booked with his boss about sorting out his maternity leave. All in all, it was a really successful day with everyone’s reactions being so much better than he had expected. 

But Sugar still couldn’t get the looming weekend with his brothers out of his mind. 

Blood continued to be more than helpful throughout the week. As well as being much more receptive to other people near Sugar, he did everything he could to try and make Sugar’s life easier. It also turned out that Blood’s way of transferring magic to him wasn’t a one-time thing either. Sugar and Blood had sex every night that week, and sometimes again in the morning. If this was going to be the case for the next few months then Sugar could get used to it. He had even started to get so into the feeling of Blood filling him up that he was able to cum from that sensation alone, much to his embarrassment. Sugar wasn’t sure how he had gone from someone so flustered at the slightest hint of intimacy to someone who enjoyed nothing more than being dominated by his mate. Blood however was delighted he was able to give Sugar that much pleasure, his eye flaring with magic and tail beating frantically every time he turned Sugar into a begging mess.

The first week wasn’t without its trials though. Just over a week into having the eggs inside him Sugar noticed that while two eggs were growing bigger, one wasn’t growing at all. It was the one furthest to the back, closest to his spine, that was getting eclipsed by the other two bigger eggs. Sugar only noticed the difference a few days in when catching his reflection in his bedroom mirror. He tried to stay calm as he got a better look at his magic but the more he turned in the mirror and tried to make it seem better the more panicked he got. Sugar was shaking all over when Blood slithered over to join him, his skull stained with liquid magic as he tried not to have a breakdown. Blood was prodding and chirping at him to get Sugar to show him what was wrong and Sugar had to hold back more tears as he directed Blood’s attention to the small egg. 

As Blood leaned in to get a closer look with a solemn expression Sugar couldn’t fight the feeling that this was all his fault. 

But Blood wasn’t having any of that. He rose up on his tail so he could maneuver Sugar to a side view so he could get a proper look at the hidden egg. Sugar watched Blood through the gaps in his fingers so he noticed the moment Blood’s face switched from quiet sadness to one of pure excitement. 

“Sss’okay Sssugar look!” Blood gestured to a spot on the mirror where they were able to see the smaller egg. 

Sugar didn’t see it at first but gasped in relief when he did. In the center of the egg was a steady glow surrounding the outline of an inverted heart, a sure sign that there was definitely still a souling inside. 

“Glowing, it'sss healthy” Blood reassured his mate again by slithering in front of him and placing his hands protectively on the growing swell of Sugar’s stomach. “But ssssmall, be like you”

Another gasp escaped Sugar’s mouth as he held onto the lamia in front of him for support. Rather than being bad news, he had just realised that the smaller egg was carrying a skeleton just like him. Sugar knew it was a possibility from his brief conversation with the specialist, and that the egg would start to look different if that was the case, but it had completely slipped his mind in his moment of panic. That and he was told it was more likely to all be lamia eggs since Blood was the dominant partner, so Sugar hadn’t even thought of it as a possibility. When he had calmed down enough to think clearly he rang the specialist again to tell them the news. It took them congratulating him for the reality to really sink in. Sugar was not only going to be a parent to two lamias, but he also had a baby bones on the way. 

That revelation both excited and terrified him when he thought about the approaching visit to see his brothers. 

Sugar hardly slept the night before he was due to go on the train to see them all. He was more nervous than he’d ever been in his life, but the lack of sleep gave him chance to form a plan. Sugar knew if he could get them to all to meet Blood and see just how much they cared about each other first then maybe the baby news wouldn’t be such a shock. The Winter chill was still clinging to the air so he was able to wrap up in layers thick enough to conceal his growing bump without being too suspicious. He had also arranged for Slim to pick them up in his car from their early train, so that Blood could meet one brother before the rest and hopefully not overwhelm him too much. An early train also meant that they would have time to travel home if it didn’t go down well. Sugar really hoped it didn’t come to that. 

Sugar felt an odd mix of nerves and relief when he and Blood spotted Slim leaning up against his car when their train rolled in. Blood had been like velcro to him for the whole trip but as soon as they started to head towards Slim he had slithered straight to him. Sugar was about to call after his lamia when Slim extended a hand to him. Instead of shaking it Blood sniffed and flicked his tongue across it curiously before turning back to Sugar and chirping happily. Sugar had explained that they were going to see his brothers beforehand, but of course the lamia’s senses had honed on who Slim was from scent alone. Rather than be offended Slim had laughed along with it, letting the excited lamia do whatever he wanted to his still outstretched hand. 

“cute little fella ain't he?” Slim said with his usual sideways grin when Sugar caught up with them. 

Slim took Sugar’s suitcase and put it in the trunk of his car and then turned back to where Sugar and Blood were exchanging a few hushed words of reassurance. When Sugar realised Slim was staring at them it was a little too late. He could already see the cogs turning in his perceptive brother’s mind while his own soul felt like it was going to leap into his mouth. 

“you know you both kinda match right?” Slim added, his brow bone quirking upwards as he tried to figure the other two out. 

“Y-Yes! I mean-” Sugar took a deep breath to stop himself from rambling and making his brother more suspicious than he was already. Resisting the urge to soothe a hand over his stomach was hard but Blood slipped his hand into Sugar’s to try and reassure him that way instead.“Well we’ve both been through a lot”

“you can say that again.” Slim winced before coming up to Sugar to pat him on the back. “it’s good to see you looking so well though shugs”

Slim smiled at Sugar warmly before putting his car into gear and driving off. They spent the majority of the journey catching up, talking about Blood, and finding out what was going on in Slim’s life. It turned out that Slim had recently been given a promotion in the research center he was working at, something that made Sugar feel incredibly guilty for not knowing about beforehand. He’d been so wrapped up in his developing relationship with Blood that he had started to lose track of everything else. Sugar might have been having a crisis of conscience but there was at least one positive he hadn’t expected. Blood was definitely making a good impression on Slim. 

Sugar’s worries about Blood’s usual protectiveness had been heightened when they were on the train. The lamia’s possessive nature definitely flared up when Sugar was feeling vulnerable. But since they had set off in Slim’s car Blood was acting like he did when they were home alone. Sugar knew that Slim’s scent had been familiar for him, but he hadn’t expected that would have equated to an instant trust. It was comforting, both for what they had to go through today and for their future if Blood’s familial instinct was this strong. Sugar had gotten a little lost in trying to distract himself in a daydream that he didn’t realise they were at Papyrus’s house until the car was pulling into the driveway. 

“well, here we are,” Slim said as he put on the breaks and started to unbuckle his seat belt. 

Sugar got out of the car and went to let Blood out of the back seat but it proved much harder than it should have been with his legs feeling like jelly. No amount of preparation, mental or otherwise, was going to stop the growing fear rattling through his bones. 

“sugar?” Slim’s voice came from much closer than Sugar had anticipated, making him jump out of his bones. Slim gave Sugar a slow look over, lingering far too long on his midsection for it to be a complete coincidence. “good luck in there. just lemme know if it’s too much, yeah? i’ll run ya both right back.”

Slim started off for the house before Sugar had a chance to reply, but his mouth had dried up completely. It was obvious Slim knew something was up but Sugar felt unsteady as he wasn’t sure how much his brother had figured out. He tried to take comfort in the fact that Slim hadn’t freaked out yet, but his respite was short lived when the front door to Papyrus’s house opened.

“Slim! Sugar! Over Here!!” Papyrus frantically waved them over, as if they wouldn’t have been able to see him otherwise.

Slim walked past Papyrus with a small high-five, leaving Sugar helpless to stop Papyrus running towards him for a hug. It all happened so fast, Sugar didn’t have time to stop him before Papyrus was practically picking him up in his arms. Sugar froze in panic as it became clear that Papyrus would be able to feel his bulging stomach through his clothes. Blood didn’t take kindly to his mate being handled that way either. The lamia was hissing and thumping his tail on the snow-covered ground, clearly unhappy about the loud newcomer holding Sugar like that. Blood stood up on his tail to try and make himself look as threatening as possible and as a result Papyrus squeaked in alarm. 

“Pap it’s ok just let me go-” Sugar managed to get out even though it felt like he couldn’t breathe. Papyrus thankfully put him down gently before backing away with a mixture of emotions on his face. “Sorry, he’s just a little wary around new people. But we’re working on it! Right Blood?”

Blood huffed and put himself between them both, reluctantly listening to his mate instead of approaching Papyrus. Sugar hoped that the quick change of subject would be enough to distract Papyrus from the revelations he was having, but one look at his face told Sugar the damage had been done. Papyrus still looked confused but there was a definite twinkle of excitement in his eyes. Which only meant one thing, he had felt Sugar’s bump and was jumping to all sorts of conclusions. Sugar tried to keep his breathing level and calm, but it was difficult when all of his plans were falling apart around him. Blood was already coiling around his legs protectively when Papyrus approached him again, wary that the other skeleton was the cause of Sugar being unable to stop shaking. 

“Sugar,” Papyrus walked towards them both with his hands up in a way to signal he meant no harm but neither Blood or Sugar felt any more at ease. “I Thought I Felt-”

“What’s Going On Out Here? Papyrus, Haven’t You Heard About Letting Our Guests _In_ The House Before We Bombard Them?”

Everyone’s attention was drawn towards the pissed-off looking skeleton stood in the doorway. Edge was always like this; out of all of Sugar’s brother’s he was definitely the hardest to please. But with Sugar already feeling anxious his words cut straight to the soul hammering in his chest. Sugar was about to speak but then he felt Blood wrap around him even tighter than before, almost toppling him over. He was about to try and reassure his lamia when another familiar face appeared behind Edge, effectively making them now outnumbered by Sugar’s brothers. 

Blood’s defensive behaviour didn’t seem so unfounded anymore. 

“edge is right for once, you can’t leave us out of the fun”Honey teased as he walked past Edge with a playful jab to his brother’s ribs, making the stern skeleton scoff and roll his eyes. Honey’s permanent smile was a comfort to Sugar momentarily, but it started to waver when he reached where Papyrus was stood with his jaw still slack in shock. “what’s up pap, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“No! No, I’m Fine!!” Papyrus shouted a little too loudly, making everyone flinch and Sugar have to hold onto the lamia coiled around him for support. “I Think Sugar Has Some Exciting News To Share Though!” 

Sugar felt his soul somehow hammer even harder and Papyrus gestured everyone over, not knowing what he was setting Sugar up to explain. But this was what he had come here to tell them, and if he was going to be given a chance to explain everything then maybe he could still work this situation in his favor. Sugar had just about calmed his breathing down enough to be able to face the brothers gathering around him when Papyrus’s excited rambling turned into the one thing he couldn’t bear to hear. 

“-Well I Hope It Is Good News, I Still Have No Idea Who The Father Would Be-”

“Papyrus!” Sugar yelled over his brother to cut him off, but it was too late.

Everyone’s eyes were drawn to the stomach Sugar had started subconsciously cradling in fear.

For a few excruciating moments there was nothing but the steady protective growling from Blood to fill the silence. To his credit Papyrus looked mortified by his accidental slip, his hands were covering his mouth as if that would take back what had been said. Honey’s mouth was agape as he nervously fiddled with the cords on his hoodie and Slim was wincing uncomfortably as he tried to stand further back from the group. But Edge… he stood completely expressionless as the information sunk in. Suddenly, aggressive red magic flared around him and he came towards where Sugar was stood trying to fight back tears. 

“Is It True?” Edge waited for a terrified Sugar to give him a shaky nod of confirmation before his anger really started to show. “Why Haven’t We Met The Father Then? Is Your Family Not Good Enough Anymore? Surely You Would Want Our Approval Before You-”

“He’s right here!”

It was Sugar’s turn to clamp his hands over his mouth this time, the still jagged edges of his teeth scratching his bones with how hard he tried to stop himself. Everyone went from shocked to mortified as the weight of Sugar’s words sunk in. Well, everyone apart from Blood who had lessened his grip on Sugar’s legs to move upwards and proudly place a hand on Sugar’s stomach. 

“MINE”

Sugar winced as everyone was hit with another wave of confusion at the lamia’s proclamation. But now that Blood had spoken, and showed that he was definitely a willing party in this situation, it gave him a little bit of hope. Sugar tried to think of ways to salvage the situation. He always knew that they weren’t going to approve of Blood as his mate. But if he could show that there was a lot of love between them then maybe _just maybe_ , this wasn’t going to be a complete disaster. 

“S-sorry, I know it’s a shock, but Blood is just very protective and he thinks you’re going to try to take me away from h-him-” Sugar took the lull in his speech to move his hand into Blood’s, which the lamia happily took without question. “We’re happy together, really, it was unexpected but-” he took in another calming breath, letting all the emotions he’d been trying to hide to the surface in an effort to get his brothers to understand how he really felt. “I love him very much, and we are really excited to become parents.”

“How Can You Say That?” Edge snapped, his right eye flaring with magic as he pointed a finger straight at Sugar’s face. “You’ve Only Known Each Other For A Month, _A Month!_ , How Could You Be So Foolish Sugar?”

“I-I-” Sugar tried to reply but he was lost for words. He knew that his brothers being furious was always a possibility, but nothing could prepare him for being on the receiving end of one of Edge’s lectures. Even the lamia’s hand in his was trembling slightly and Sugar had to Squeeze it hard when he heard Blood growling again. 

Papyrus nudged past a still gobsmacked Honey to put a calming hand on Edge’s shoulder as he tried to regain control of the situation. “I’m Sure Edge Didn’t Mean-”

“I Meant Everything!” Edge barked and shrugged Papyrus off him, before going back to pointing and yelling at Sugar again. “If You All Think For One Moment If This Is All Fine Then-”

“-i think i better take sugar back to the station, let everyone cool down.” 

The second interruption came from Slim who stopped everyone by stepping between Edge and Sugar as a skeleton sized shield. Sugar’s view of Edge’s face was obscured by Slim’s but it was obvious to anyone watching that there was a heavy battle of wills going on. Slim won when Edge stormed back to the house with Papyrus hot on his heels. Honey was nervously looking at both groups to try and figure out what to do before he went back into the house with a string of apologies. 

Slim sighed heavily and turned back to Sugar “you two ready?” he asked, but his tone lacked any of its previous warmth. 

Sugar sou felt like it was breaking as his worst fears were realised. Not one of his brothers approved of his relationship, he was pretty sure Slim was only driving him back to prevent the fight from getting physical. For the first time since he met Blood, Sugar felt incredibly alone. 

The drive back to the station was painfully quiet with even Blood falling into a respectful silence. Sugar could feel his lamia trying to project a feeling of comfort towards him from his position in the back seat, and it did its job in holding the tears in until his brother left them at the station. Slim had said that they could call him if they needed anything before he drove off, but Sugar suspected that was only to save face. He waited until the car was out of sight before all but collapsing into Blood as sobs shook his fragile frame. 

The journey home felt like it took days with how emotionally drained Sugar was. Blood’s tail wrapped around him protectively and gave him something to lean against to rest his eyes but he couldn’t switch off no matter what he tried. Sugar kept seeing his brothers faces distorted with anger,shock, and disappointment every time his sockets slipped shut. Blood had been wary of anyone coming near Sugar on the way home but visibly perked up when they returned home. Sugar knew his magical reserves were low after everything that had happened, but he just couldn’t bring himself to even consider wanting to sleep with his mate that night.

Thankfully Blood had other plans. 

Sugar had curled up in their nest as soon as he got home to let himself cry it out but Blood surprisingly didn’t join him. Sugar thought about calling for him but was cut short when he heard splashing from the bathroom. He dragged himself out of bed to go keep his mate company in the bath but Blood met him outside the bathroom door. The lamia was all chirps and smiles as he pulled Sugar back into the bathroom with him and pointed towards the bath he’d drawn for him. The bathroom was a mess, and the bath was too full, but Sugar didn’t care. He was deeply touched by his lamia picking up how upset he was and doing everything he could to try and help him through it. 

 

Slipping into the tub was a little harder with both his heavy stomach and an excited lamia slithering around, but Sugar managed to get in with only a little more water splashing over the sides. Blood used the water on the floor to dart around and bring Sugar everything he could from his favorite brushes to a forgotten tube of bubble bath. Although this was making Sugar feel more at ease, he couldn’t stop himself from crying. Blood had a solution for that too. He used the boxes Sugar kept next to the bath to pull himself up and started to lick Sugar’s tears away. Despite how awful Sugar felt he couldn’t help giggling as the snake’s tongue danced across his bones. It became an impromptu game between them. A tear would fall down his cheekbone and Blood would lick it off before it fell into the bath. The lamia got so wrapped up in making Sugar laugh with the tickle of his tongue that he leant too far over and fell into the water with a loud and messy splash.

Which of course only made Sugar laugh more. 

When Sugar had calmed down enough to be able to breathe without laughing Blood had wiggled his way between Sugar’s legs and was resting his skull on Sugar’s chest. Though they both knew that this position usually ended in something sexual, they were both content with just holding each other as close as possible. Sugar could feel his exhausted magic needing to be stimulated by his mate’s though, and Blood had a solution for that too. Sugar felt a strange sensation in his chest before he watched his own soul form in Blood’s hand. He knew that Blood wouldn’t get his soul to manifest outside his body without good reason, but he was still touched by the lamia waiting for his permission to do anything else.

Sugar nodded and was immediately assaulted with Bloods magic being fed to him through his fingertips. The lamia looked in deep concentration as he cradled Sugar’s soul, the small strands of magic flowing between them barely being visible. But he could definitely feel them. It wasn’t as much magic as when they had sex, but the act felt just as intense. Tears continued to fall down Sugar’s cheeks as he took in just how much his mate loved and cared about him. It made him appreciate just how lucky he was, that in spite of everything that they had been through they still had each other to fall back on. 

They were going to be fine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part! I hope you guys enjoy it <3 (please check updated tags!)

“D-Don’t put that in your-”Sugar’s eyes rolled in his sockets as the relief he’d been so desperately seeking began flowing into Blood’s mouth. “Oh my god! Blood! Please don’t stop”

If Sugar didn’t know better he would have sworn the lamia winked at him before attaching his mouth back around one of Sugar’s swollen nipples. The past few days had been insufferable; his stomach was swollen to an impossible size, his bones were strained and tired. The painful swelling of his chest had pushed Sugar to breaking point. But now he was in heaven as the sharp ridges of his lamia’s teeth grazed his sensitive flesh, the light stimulation being enough to make a stream of liquid gush into Blood’s mouth. 

Sugar knew that his milk coming in was a sign of his body’s way of preparing for his imminent birth and that it couldn’t be long now before he was going to become a mother. But Sugar’s magic breasts had become so heavy and painful over the past few days that it had got to the point of him being unable to sleep. Sugar had tossed and turned for hours as he tried to find a comfortable position but nothing was helping at all. His stirring had eventually woken his lamia, and of course Blood had decided that Sugar’s inability to sleep was an opportunity to smother him in affection. 

Sugar has protested at first when Blood had started to slither around him. He felt so unattractive with how uncomfortable he was and sex was the furthest thing from his mind. However his lamia wasn’t forceful, but his kisses and strokes to Sugar’s full stomach were enough to get him to change his mind. Sugar knew his magic reserves were being depleted faster now he was nearing the end of the pregnancy so he could definitely use his mate’s help. It wasn’t like he could feel any more uncomfortable either. Plus Blood never failed to get him off, and Sugar could really use the few minutes of bliss that a climax provided. Sugar became very puzzled when he finally relented, opened his legs for his lamia to slither between, and then didn’t feel the familiar prodding of Blood’s cocks at his entrance. 

Blood had been showing all the signs of being aroused, his crotch glowing brightly with magic ready to form. But for some reason Blood was intent on holding back. Sugar had been thinking about how repulsive he must actually be when he had caught Blood’s gaze. His mate was looking at him with so much love and longing it made his soul flutter in his chest, reminding him of the way Blood had looked on their first night together. Blood was used his flexible body to slither around Sugar’s frame; careful to avoid his stomach and managing to find creative ways to pin him down. He was planting kisses and licks everywhere he could while his hands ran across Sugar’s magic with just enough pressure to have him squirming. Blood worked Sugar up into a frenzy with only light grinding against his pussy before he shifted again so his face was level with one of Sugar’s swollen breasts. 

It should have been obvious what the Lamia had been working towards. Sugar hadn’t said out loud why he was so uncomfortable but he knew how perceptive Blood could be. Not only had Blood figured out what was wrong he also knew just how to approach the situation. Sugar was at a point where he was comfortable sleeping with his mate, but he would have been extremely flustered if Blood had brought this up beforehand. Sugar was still embarrassed, but he couldn’t bring himself not to try something that might help solve his problems. The fact that it was going to feel amazing seemed like a well-deserved bonus.

_At first._

Blood was moaning and bucking his now formed cocks against Sugar as liquid magic flowed into his mouth. It was obvious this was more of a turn on for Blood than he had previously let on. Sugar would have been kicking himself for not noticing this before if he wasn’t already writhing underneath his lamia. He was in ecstasy; the sensations he was getting from Blood suckling at his breast unlike anything he had ever experienced. _And he knew a way to make it even better._ Sugar reached a hand between Blood and his stomach to guide his mate inside him, keening when he felt Blood’s first cock slipping into his dripping pussy. 

Blood detached himself from Sugar’s ecto-breast to let out a long groan, milky magic falling down his open jaw. “Ssso good Sssugar” 

Out of all the times they’d slept together, Sugar had never seen Blood as far gone as he was now. The lamia was always so domineering, knowing exactly what buttons to push to make Sugar scream. But right now he looked debauched, his eye hazy as he thrust slowly to avoid losing control completely. Sugar had never seen anything so _beautiful_. His magic was tightening around Blood from the thrill of it all making the lamia cry out again as his tail curled around Sugar’s leg. With a deeply blushing skull, Sugar moved his hands to guide Blood to his other breast. He almost screamed when the lamia immediately began suckling. 

“Blood!” Sugar clamped down on Blood as he started fucking him harder, the lamia’s hypnotic eye going glassy as he chased his own release. “Oh I’m- I’m-” Sugar bucked as much as his body would allow, his climax coming hard and completely loosening his tongue. “I’m Cumming! Please- please! Harder!”

Blood compiled, using the leverage on Sugar’s leg to thrust into him harder while arching his body away from Sugar’s stomach. This sudden change caused his teeth to graze across Sugar’s sensitive flesh harder than before, the mix of pleasure and pain enough to throw him over the edge. Sugar came hard, feeling magic gushing into Blood’s mouth and around his cocks as his body seized up. Pure bliss overtook Sugar while he moaned wantonly, Blood cumming inside him only adding to what already felt incredible. He could feel his lover’s magic tingling throughout his own, easing some of his aches and pains as his magical reserves were restored. Not to mention the relief he felt now that his chest wasn’t so full. Sugar could feel the exhaustion of the past few days catching up with him, falling into a soothing sleep before Blood had even pulled out. 

When Sugar awoke an uncertain amount of time later he was startled with Blood’s grinning face hovering inches away from his own. 

“Sssugar!” Blood exclaimed followed by a few happy chirps as he lathered snake kisses on his mate’s skull. “Love you”

The tickle of the snake’s tongue caused Sugar to giggle dreamily as his consciousness returned. Sugar’s arm hurt from where he’d passed out with it at a weird angle, and he could feel an uncomfortable stickiness between his legs from their mixed release. But it was hard to care about frivolous details with his lamia beaming down at him like this. Sugar really was such a lucky monster to have Blood in his life. As due date got closer the giddy excitement for bringing their children into this world was growing stronger with each passing day. 

“I love you too Blood.” Sugar planted a kiss on the non-cracked side of Blood’s skull before gently nudging his lamia off him. “We can’t stay in bed all day!” he said with a smile despite the fact that he would have loved nothing more than cuddling for a little longer. _But they had plans._ “Do you want to go out before we meet Papyrus and Honey?”

Sugar tried to ignore the way his lamia bristled at his brother’s names, taking his curt nod as at least some progress from the hissing fits he had at first. While it had been months since Blood had met his brothers, the memories of their first meeting made Blood very wary about them spending time with Sugar. He couldn’t blame him though as that day made him panic every time he remembered the details. It still felt like all of their progress could crumble around them if something went wrong. Sugar may have forgiven some of his brothers, but neither he nor Blood were going to forget what happened any time soon. 

Papyrus had been the first to reach out to him with a call a few days after Sugar’s failed visit. In true Papyrus fashion, he had tried to make awkward small talk before breaking down and babbling endless apologies until he almost passed out from forgetting to breathe. Sugar could tell that Papyrus meant every word, that his earlier behaviour had come from a place of ignorance and shock rather than hate. The same went for Honey who came along when Papyrus met Sugar for lunch just as full of remorse as Papyrus had been. Slim had been a difficult one to read at first, but he stayed true to his word about helping Sugar. Slim had eventually confessed when he was driving Sugar to the doctors that he was taking a more neutral stance because he feared making anyone feel like they were being excluded. Slim had always been the mediator between them all, even through all the trials they had gone through when they were young. So Sugar understood exactly where he was coming from. 

Which just left Edge. It was unclear whether Sugar would ever be able to make amends though, making it very tense whenever any of his brothers mentioned him. Blood had learnt Edge’s name and would start growling if he heard it, clearly wanting nothing to do with the skeleton that had screamed at his mate. It was getting more bearable though; Slim and Honey only ever mentioned him by accident, and while Papyrus seemed intent on wanting them to be a big happy family he respected Sugar’s wariness. The worst incident had been when Honey had been taking them to the store and Edge had called, Sugar’s soul sinking when it became clear his brother wouldn’t even talk to him over the phone. Sugar knew there was a possibility that Edge would change his attitude when the babies arrived, but he wasn’t getting his hopes up. It was hard considering how much he still loved Edge, but Sugar knew he had a responsibility to keep his future family safe and happy.

But all of that was a problem for another time. Sugar pushed himself up onto wobbly legs as he tried to find his center of gravity. Blood was already in the living room when he waddled through in his bathrobe. The lamia was pulling on his scruffed up hoodie and packing his pockets full of snacks for his morning out. Since Blood was almost up to full strength, knew the area they were living in well, and had the all clear from the vet Sugar encouraged him to go on short trips on his own. Between him working and then the later stage of his pregnancy zapping his energy, he couldn’t always take Blood out as often as he liked. Blood going out on his own built up his confidence and gave him a sense of freedom, but Sugar still felt anxious whenever he kissed his lamia goodbye. 

Usually that fear would fade when Sugar distracted himself with work or chores, but he and Blood had spent last night cleaning the flat in case Sugar wasn’t able to go out. As his due date neared Sugar was wary of being too far away from his home where all his supplies for the birth were. Sugar had talked about going to a hospital with Blood but the lamia had protested at every turn, insisting that their ‘Nessst’ was the best place to have their babies. Sugar had looked into lamia births online and from what he could gather it was important for lamias to bond with their family immediately after birth with as little outside influence as possible. It made sense why Blood was fiercely protective about Sugar having them at home, but Sugar still felt uncertain about how he was going to manage. 

_What if he did something wrong?_

Sugar realised he’d been stood staring at his front door for over five minutes before catching himself. He tried to shake himself out of it; if he couldn’t distract himself with cleaning the flat, then he could definitely focus on cleaning himself up. However, nothing Sugar tried made him feel any better. He tried a relaxing shower, but his body kept switching from feeling too hot and then too cold. He spent ages picking out something nice to wear for the meet up, but the only thing that looked good _and_ fit made his magic itch. When Sugar had finally picked a semi-decent stretch dress and tried to make some tea for his nerves it just made him feel sick. He wanted Blood to come home, or for his brothers to come over early. Anything was better than the spiral he just couldn’t get himself out off. 

When the time came for Honey and Papyrus to pick him up Sugar was itching to get out of the house. He checked and rechecked his bag and pulled the restaurant up on his phone to remind himself of how close it was. He was just about to get off the couch grab his coat when he realised he was still a little damp between his legs. Sugar suspected he had failed to dry himself properly; with a stomach this huge it made it impossible to tell. That or it was some of Blood’s cum trickling out of him, which embarrassed him to no end. With a flushed skull Sugar opened his legs to get a feel for the situation when he felt a torrent of liquid flooding the seat of his dress and the couch. He gasped loudly as everything became clear. 

The babies were coming. 

Sugar couldn’t believe he’d been so oblivious with his due date so close. He tried his best to keep his breathing level as his body went into panic mode, his magic tingling all over as it prepared for what was to come. _No, not now!_. Of all the times that he could go into labour, why did it have to happen now when he was completely alone? Sugar tried to calm himself with logic. Blood would be back soon and his brothers couldn’t be far away now. But it was impossible to keep calm when every minute alone felt like it lasted an eternity. He tried to push himself up again to go to the draw where he was keeping everything for the birth but a wave of pain pushed him right back down. 

Sugar realised then just how woefully unprepared he was to face this on his own. He had read up on lamia births but had always assumed Blood’s instincts would guide him more than anything. As for him being a skeleton, there was so little about how their kind reproduced and his father had never taken the time to explain anything to any of his brothers. For all he knew he could be in labour for days, or it could be over in a matter of minutes. Tears rolled down his skull as he felt the eggs shifting inside him, terrified that this was going to happen too quickly and that his ignorance would mean putting them all at risk- 

“-Sugar? Are You Here?”

Hearing Papyrus’s voice was like seeing an oasis in the desert, the only problem being that Sugar was already struggling to speak. He was terrified and falling back on his old ways of coping by going completely silent, missing his chance to get the attention he needed. He couldn’t let that happen. Sugar needed to shout for them, to push past his old anxieties. It wasn’t just about self-preservation anymore. 

“It’s- It’s open, ah!” Sugar called in a hoarse voice, saving the rest of his strength until he saw the door being opened to the familiar faces of his brothers. “Please-help me.”

“shit, shugs what happened?” Honey was quick to act, running towards him and accidentally putting his hand in the puddle Sugar had made on the couch. 

Honey tried to hide his surprise but Sugar was already hiding his face in shame. Papyrus had put two and two together and was quick to try and salvage the situation. Even if he unintentionally ended up making it worse.

“Is It Time? Wait, That’s A Stupid Question! It’s Obvious!” Papyrus gestured to the wet spot on the couch, making Sugar cringe even harder. Rather than get embarrassed, Papyrus steamrolled over the awkwardness and went straight into coming up with an action plan. “Do You Have Any Old Towels And Fresh Blankets For The Babies? Is There Anything Else You Planned To Use Like Heating Pads Or Birthing Aids?”

“Everything is -Ah!- It’s all in a box next to our bed-” Sugar answered automatically before the reality of what Papyrus said actually hit him. Sugar had to do extensive research into different types of home births in order to prepare for his mixed offsprings needs, but Papyrus was reeling things off like it was second nature. “-How do you know all of this?” 

Papyrus and Honey looked at each other sheepishly. It was clear both of them were unsure about telling Sugar the truth. Honey and Papyrus tried to brush it off with a smile and went to help Sugar to his feet but he refused to budge, putting his foot down around them for the first time. If they were going to be helping him with the birth then he needed to trust them, and that meant that there couldn’t be any secrets. 

“it’sbecauseofedge.” Honey blurted out, much to both Papyrus and Sugar’s surprise. “-he’s really torn up about what he did, he’s been making us all read up on this stuff religiously-” Honey continued to explain, the initial nervousness to his voice fading now that the truth had been revealed. “heh, he even does the ‘surprise tests’ he used to do when we were kids- you remember that?”

Sugar remembered them extremely well. Since he and his brothers had to pretty much fend for themselves, Edge had taken it upon himself to take charge in their education. His methods were _interesting_ to say the least. Edge used to harp on about the importance of discipline when it came to retaining important information so that they wouldn’t freeze and be scrambling to remember things when they needed them most. He went to great lengths to learn everything himself and then adapt the information so that everyone would understand. To hear that Edge had been making sure his brothers knew what to do for him brought a mixture of emotions to the surface for Sugar. 

“Edge really went through all that trouble to-” Sugar tried to ask but was cut off by a particularly painful contraction making his magic spasm more than before. “Oh god! It hurts so bad!”

“He Really Wanted Us To Be Prepared In Case Something Like This Happened-” Papyrus offered Sugar his hand again, which he took, and then helped Honey pull him to his feet. “But We Can Talk About Our Stubborn Brother Later, Right Now We Really Need To Get You Onto The Bed!”

Papyrus was right but walking the few feet to the bedroom felt like running a marathon with the amount of movement going on in Sugar’s stomach. By the time they made it to the bed he could feel that the eggs were already descending at a steady pace. Sugar had wince with every step just to hold it together. He all but collapsed into the nest he and Blood had built, thankful for having the sense to clean it up yesterday along with their flat. If his brothers disapproved of his sleeping arrangements they didn’t let it show, their sole focus being to help Sugar in his time of need. 

Honey located the box beside the bed and started pulling out what they needed while Papyrus worked on getting him as comfy as possible. The vast amount of pillows meant that Sugar could be propped up easily and Papyrus helped him take off out of his ruined dress and replace it with a nightshirt. It felt oddly comforting to have Papyrus dressing him, something he used to do when Sugar was too small to dress himself. Sugar had a flash of excitement over being able to have that kind of bond with his own children very soon but it was short lived. He could feel one of the eggs moving lower, his magic pushing it down until it was breaching his pelvic inlet. 

“I-I think the first egg is coming.”Sugar whined when the words left his mouth, not wanting what he said to be true. “It’s too soon! I don’t know where Blood- I’m- Ouch!”

“sorry sugar, but you can’t really put a timer on these things. you just gotta focus on what’s happening now ok?” Honey tried to reassure him in between covering the bed in towels, helping Sugar over them when he was done. 

Sugar nodded reluctantly. He couldn’t believe something so important was happening without his mate present, but Honey was right. There was no way to stop this, he just needed to be brave. He could feel the magic of the egg adapting to squeezing through his bones and he was thrown right back to the night when they were conceived. Only this time Sugar was even more convinced that they weren't going to be able to fit. He experimentally tried to focus his magic to bear down, finding the egg willing to be pushed and move downwards. It was making Sugar shudder from the odd sensation but he stayed there a while, mentally gearing himself up for the big push. He focused on the way Papyrus was soothing his arm and Honey’s calm expression and gave it his all when he felt the next contraction. 

But nothing happened.

Panic was already trickling back in as Sugar sucked in a breath when the pain passed. He tried to experimentally push on the egg again but it didn’t budge. It felt different too, harder, like the magical shell around it was becoming solid. But this wasn’t what was supposed to happen! Sugar had read about the magical shells hardening so baby lamias could crack them open, but that was meant to happen _after_ the mother had given birth. If it was hardening now then how was he going to be able to get it out?! Let alone the other eggs that he could feel were moving down as well. 

“It’s Going To Be Ok Sugar! Just Relax, Breathe, And Push When You Feel Ready!” Papyrus said from his side with a wavering grin, his big brother instincts already picking up on something being wrong. 

“I am- it-its stuck- oh god! It’s stuck!” Sugar sobbed, grabbing onto the sheets as his body started cramping from the effort that it was taking for him to keep pushing. “Its too big- what if I can’t- what-what am I going to do?”

“you’re panicking sugar, it's gonna make it worse.” Honey took one of Sugar’s hands into his, clearly worried but trying his best to keep a level head for Sugar’s sake. “just focus on me- you can do this just-”

A loud crash pulled all of their attention, making Sugar tense and double over in pain. Honey tried to keep his focus on Sugar but Papyrus had stood up to wave his hands in frustration as he gestured towards the doorway. 

“Who On Earth Would Keep Banging On The Door At A Time Like This?”

_Blood._

Sugar felt awful that he’d been so swept up in the panic that he had forgotten to tell one of his brothers to keep the pen the door. Blood had never needed his own keys with Sugar keeping the door unlocked when he was inside, but Papyrus must have locked it behind him to give Sugar some privacy. That was why Blood had taken so long to return, his knocks going unnoticed amongst all of the chaos. 

“Blood! He can’t- He Ah!- Go let him in, please!” Sugar all but screamed as another cramp hit him hard. 

Papyrus looked mortified for a moment when he realised what he had done before running out the room. There was another series of crashes and then Blood appeared in the doorway looking more scared than Sugar had ever seen him. This faded when he took in the scene, Sugar safely in the bed and Honey soothing his trembling hand. Sugar tried to hold back his moan of pain while the lamia calmed down but ended up screaming as his body tried desperately to expel the stuck egg. 

“Sssugar” Blood cooed as he slid onto the bed, gently nudging Honey away so he could curl around Sugar’s side. “Here- ssshhh itsss ok love you-”

“I’m so sorry Blood.”Sugar sobbed fully now, unable to stop the spiral as some of his worst fears were realised. “The eggs, our babies, they’re stuck.”

Blood didn’t answer straight away but Sugar could tell with his beating tail that he was trying to stay as calm as possible. Sugar felt him shifting around him until Sugar was more on his side, slipping into the gap and then biting down on the mark on Sugar’s shoulder. Sugar yellped from the unexpected but familiar pain before his body started to relax. He was pretty sure Blood was feeding him the same magic that he did when they first mated. As tension began leaving his body he realised why his lamia was doing it. Sugar was too worked up for his body to be able to do its job, and Blood had done the one thing he knew would help.

Sugar could feel his magic loosening inside and the next contraction he had felt like it actually moved the stuck egg down a fraction. He felt Blood guide his leg backwards to wrap around his tail, opening Sugar back up again, before he moved a hand between Sugar’s legs. Although Sugar knew this was also to help the eggs along, it felt awfully similar to the position they often had sex in. _All with his brothers still in the room_. Honey had the sense to advert his eyes straight away, but Papyrus was oblivious to the intimacy of the moment and stared for over a minute before Honey pulled him to one side. After hey exchanged a few whispers Honey motioned for the door and he and Papyrus exited the room swiftly. Honey gave Sugar one last understanding smile before gently closing the door behind them. 

Sugar would have been mortified if it wasn’t for the fact it seemed to be working. 

Blood’s fingers were pressing on all the spots that would usually make Sugar squirm in pleasure. Sugar was halfway through trying to figure out why the hell Blood thought that _now_ was the time to do that when he felt his inner walls becoming slick. Another contraction and the egg popped out of place, moving down enough to start to breach his entrance. Sugar’s tears switched to ones of relief as Blood’s fingers did everything they could to coax the egg forward, his teeth sinking further into Sugar’s shoulder. Sugar cried out when he got another contraction and pushed down, the feeling of the egg finally being expelled bordering on ecstasy. 

As Sugar got his breath back from the ordeal Blood was quick to unhinge his jaw and move to place the egg in a nearby towel. Sugar rolled onto his back as he watched his mate handle their egg delicately, taking a moment to admire the glow of their baby moving around inside before another contraction hit him. This time he wasn’t half as worried as before. Blood was right by his side, taking his hand and pressing their foreheads together as Sugar panted through the pain. He knew that if he could deliver one egg safely, then there was no reason why he couldn’t do it with the other two. Especially now that Blood was here, they were in this together. 

The other lamia egg was next but it wasn’t half as painful with his magic already being slick. Blood helped him again with his fingers but didn’t bite, he instead covered Sugar’s skull in as many kisses as he could in between contractions. It did wonders with the second egg coming only minutes after the first. Sugar was crying tears of joy when Blood bundled it up next to the first. The smallest egg was last, coming through with barely any pain at all as Sugar held his mate tightly and returned all the kisses he’d been given. When the final egg was born Blood brought them over to Sugar was and placed them down between them both. He snuggled in as close as possible and waited, prompting Sugar to do the same.

Cracks had already started to show across the two bigger eggs but now they were all gaining energy from their parents' warmth they started to emerge in earnest. Sugar caught glimpses of tiny hands, brightly glowing tails, and even a sparkling eye on their smallest egg. When the babies had done most of the work of breaking the shell Blood started to help them along by removing bits of the magical shells. Sugar copied his mate and went for helping the little guy in the smallest egg. When he took off a large piece and heard the tiny baby bones start to cry his soul soared. He couldn’t believe that they were really here, that and Blood were parents. All the panic and pain of the last hour fizzled away and in its place was pure joy.

Sugar stared in disbelief as his children were revealed before his eyes. The two lamias were similar in shape and much bigger than he expected when their tails extended fully. But their differences came in the colour of their tails. The slightly longer lamia was a deep crimson, just like his father, but the shorter’s magic was a closer match to Sugar’s own. The baby bones was also similar to sugar, but their features were sharper and lamia like. Not to mention their eyes glowed a brilliant Red when Sugar picked them up, an almost carbon copy of Blood’s remaining eye. Sugar sobbed in happiness when Blood coaxed the lamia’s to slowly move onto Sugar too before he curled around them all protectively.

“-Sugar? Can We Come In?”

Papyrus’s excited voice carried through over the cries of their babies and Sugar had no issues with picturing his brother bursting at the seams with excitement. He went to check that Blood was going to be ok with this, finding his grinning lamia nodding firmly before he had a chance to ask. 

“Please do! I could use a hand with all the blankets.”

Papyrus opened the door slowly with Honey close behind him as they quietly moved into the room. Sugar watched their eyes fall on his children and their sockets fill with the glittering tears of proud uncles. Papyrus was all but combusting with excitement but Honey managed to pull his eyes away long enough to locate the blankets they had set aside earlier. Rather than move forward to pick up the babies himself he instead handed the blankets straight to Blood instead. 

“here you are buddy- ” Honey said as Blood regarded him with just as much confusion as Sugar felt. Honey waited for Blood to take his offering before wiping tears from his sockets “-you took real good care of sugar, we can’t thank you enough.”

“Thanksss” Blood beamed, a smile working its way back on his face as he started to arranged the blankets to his liking. 

“Did you call Slim?” Sugar asked as they all watched Blood wrap up the lamias in a way that gave plenty of room for their tails, taking mental notes on what Blood thought was best.

“Yes! He’s On His Way-” Papyrus answered before he gingerly sat on the bed. “Edge Was Already With Him, So He’s Coming Too, But He Will Stay In The Car If You’re Not Comfortable.”

“No, I want him here” Sugar answered without hesitation, feeling Blood start to growl beside him. But he was already prepared to set the record straight. “If he went through all that trouble to make sure everyone knew what to do- how to help me.” he saw his lamia’s brows raise in surprise, making the growling stop completely. “Then I want him here.” 

Papyrus somehow looked more excited than before when he said that, pulling out his phone to shoot Slim a message with the change of plan. 

Honey was a little more hesitant though, he sat on the opposite side of the bed and took Sugar’s hand back into his. “are you sure shugs? no one’s gonna judge you after what happened.”

“I’m sure. We still need to talk things through, but today is the best day of my life.” Sugar’s sockets welled with tears again when Blood started to place the bundled babies on his chest carefully, chirping softly to each of them. “I want my family to be here with me-” He took Papyrus’s hand into his spare one and placed a kiss on the top of Blood’s skull as his own smile started to grow “-all of them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come bother me on my nsfw tumblr [here!](https://megalotrash.tumblr.com)


End file.
